From Dusk Till Valentines
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Yea, the title kinda says it all


The slightly battered RV bounced a bit on the road as Kate drove down the road, the radio playing low. A slight snoring noise from the passenger seat made a light smile play on her face, looking over at the male sleeping there. Seth's head bounced along with the RV, his snores being interrupted as well, just for a few seconds. Turing her eyes back to the road, she smiled a bit more as she though over what had happened.

Sure there were some tough times and more deaths than she wanted to really think about right now, but she had met Seth. The slight butterfly feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach when he would look at her spoke levels. He had given her some money and told her to leave with it, she wasn't safe to stay with him. She had only gotten about 30 feet in the RV when she pulled it to a stop and turned around. There was a bit of an argument about her leaving, but she was persistent and didn't back down, like he was used to people doing.

Finally she got him to agree to let her go with him and they hopped into the RV and headed away from 'Titty Twister'.

After hitting another big dip in the road, a loud snorting snore was heard and a groan.

"How do you expect me to rest, with driving like that?" His gravely sleep voice, rasped out.

"It's not my fault the roads are hell,"

"Hell is what we left back there, it doesn't take a genius to swerve around the holes in the road," He mumbled, unbuckling himself and getting up, heading to the back.

There was near silence, save for his footsteps as he headed to the small bathroom in the moving home. A few moments later she heard him walk over to the sink and wash his hands. She heard him next open the little fridge and a few cabinets then a slight grumble and he reappeared and sat back down.

"Why is there nothing to eat or drink in this thing?"

"I wonder," She said, giving him a side ways glance.

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Well next little store or something we get to pull in,"

"Ok,"

Silence fell between them again, so she reached over and turned the radio up a little, humming along to it. It didn't take long for her to spot a place and pull into it. She was just about to get up after stopping and turning off the RV, when Seth shook his head.

"You stay here and if you hear shooting or something of the sort, get out of here,"

"But what about you,"

He grabbed her chin lightly, making her look him in the eyes. "Do as I say,"

"Ok," She said softly as he let go of her face and got out of the RV.

She brushed her hair out of her face and tried to stop the heat she was feeling on her cheeks. It didn't take much time for the door of the RV and Seth to come back with his arms full of bags. She watched him with mild interest as he put a bag into the bedroom area and then got to the rest.

"Would you like me to wait till you get all the stuff away, before I take off?"

"You can get going, the further away we are the better," He said, putting more stuff away.

As she drove out of the parking lot, he continued to put the stuff away. When he was done, he came back up front and sat down handing her a cold pop.

"Thanks," She said, taking a drink of the cool liquid.

He nodded and was silent as she continued down the highway.

A few hours later they stopped again to use the bathroom and stretch out a bit, before getting back in, this time Seth driving. Getting bored of watching the dwindling sunlight, Kate closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when a gentle hand on her shoulder was shaking her lightly.

"Kate, wake up," Seth said, shaking her a bit more.

"What?" She said with a yawn opening her eyes and jumping a little at what was in her face.

It was a red heart shaped box that had a design of a white rose on the top of it, with vines running all around the edge of it. Looking up into his eyes, he smiled a little and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped lightly, but kissed back for a moment, before he pulled back and smiled a little more.

"Happy Valentines Day," He said, handing her the box.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too,"

She wasn't actually sure it was the day, but when he pressed his lips back to hers. She really could care less.

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

Another present :3

I don't own the characters.


End file.
